


we found a beautiful place to get lost

by OhDearieRozzie



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Hannibal Lecter Loves Will Graham, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Stand Alone, Will Graham Loves Hannibal Lecter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:22:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29687355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OhDearieRozzie/pseuds/OhDearieRozzie
Summary: A little sleepy drabble for you all, as a treat.
Relationships: Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 58





	we found a beautiful place to get lost

Sunlight streamed through the gaps between the bedroom curtains, tinted pink through the crimson fabric. Will's eyes blinked open, squinting away from the early morning light. He rolled over, the almost too-thick comforter sliding across his bare chest, littered with bruises and marks from the night before. His gaze rose to the sleeping man beside him - or, who he thought was sleeping. Hannibal was just a half-second too slow in slipping his eyes closed, giving himself away.

Will raised a hand to poke at Hannibal's bicep, tsk-ing at him gently. "You weirdo, were you watching me sleep?" He admonished groggily, a smile playing at his lips. 

Difficult to avoid; you rival the Primavera in your beauty, beloved." Hannibal said softly, lifting his hand to brush the curls away from Will's forehead, trailing his fingertips down to stroke his bottom lip. Though he was used to the praise by now, Will still couldn't keep the rosy flush away from his cheeks.

Will dragged Hannibal towards him, placing a slow kiss on the top of the older man's cupid's bow. "You're a massive fucking sap, y'know?" Will murmured against his lips. He shifted up the bed, and crawled onto Hannibal's lap. 

"My darling, I adore you." Hannibal had barely gotten the words out before Will silenced him with a kiss.

With every touch, Will faded away from the rest of the world, more and more bliss taking the reins. He pulled back for air just for a split second. His eyes met Hannibal's, and he knew then that he was completely and wonderfully lost.

**Author's Note:**

> This was laying around in my notebook for a little bit, and I've been on a writing kick all week, so here y'all go! A little gift of fluff from ol' Rozzie's journal to bide some time until I post next.


End file.
